


The Pearl

by Geminisister



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Hawaii, Honolulu, Humour, Love Story, Magic, Post War, Sexual Situations, Swearing, beach, sand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-24 20:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geminisister/pseuds/Geminisister
Summary: Hermione Granger Snape wants her honeymoon to be perfect.  Unfortunately the Ministry of Magic puts a spanner in Severus Snape’s secret plans and causes havoc with the newlyweds.





	The Pearl

Headmaster Snape rubbed at his forehead and looked at the Muggle airline tickets. He had promised his wife a honeymoon to remember, the Ministry Of Magic had just put paid to her dream. He had to forego their honeymoon and somehow explain to his wife of a mere three bloody hours, that their honeymoon is cancelled.

As a shiny new bridegroom, he never thought he would spend his first night as a married man, alone in his bed at Hogwarts, while his wife spent hers alone in their newly purchased home.

“I am NOT going to sleep with you, UNTIL I get MY HONEYMOON!” Hermione Granger Snape, vowed to him as she screeched at her husband through the letterbox of their matrimonial home that had been magically barred to him. 

The summer holidays could not come quick enough for Severus Snape. His marriage had got off to a dreadful start, his new wife had barely spoken to him in months and as far as sex went he saw more from finding students at it, in the corridors at Hogwarts. His wife had refused all of his appeals and excuses.

SSHG

Seven long, and I do mean really long months later.

Severus Snape, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, stood outside the cottage in Hogsmeade. He knocked and the door opened.

To his surprise he noticed Hermione had already packed a bag.

“I am going to Australia to visit my parents,” she said, with a firm glare.

Severus took tickets from his pocket and waved them at her. “I have tickets for our Honeymoon.”

“I don’t want to spend it in Paris!” She stuttered, glared then lifted up her shoulder bag and prepared to walk past him. Tears brimmed, ready to spill over her eyes. She had not given in and allowed Severus into her cold bed. She had refused and even put an old fashioned chastity belt on, to ensure she did not give in to his many pleas for admittance to the cottage, that was meant to be his home too. 

“The tickets are not for Paris, I made the ministry fork out for something and somewhere much better .”

The tickets were not Muggle this time but a special series of first class port keys from the ministry. Severus had even had the ministry fork out for the hotel too. The minister himself, had gone into hiding when Snape appeared at his office door and caused a huge ruckus and threatened the minister with some dreadful conditions unless he compensated him and his wife for their lack of honeymoon. Severus Snape had also sent along to support his threat, dreadful Howlers that had bombarded the ministry office for weeks, causing staff as well as the minister himself to break out into some horrendous conditions that Saint Mungo’s had problems remedying.

Severus, knew he had piqued her interest as her eyes had brightened. “Where?” She asked, letting her bag drop to the floor with a thud.

“How about Hawaii?” He said with a purr, “To be more precise a luxury hotel on the beach at Honolulu."

His wife had barely acknowledged him in private, let alone in public over the last seven long and very lonely months. But, she sprang up, tears on her cheeks and grabbed him with both hands and drew him down into a fierce kiss. Their first since they had exchanged vows at Christmas.

Hermione had of course to empty out her bag and repack repeatedly. Severus was anxious to head directly to the port key port in London for their first class trip.

SSHG

They were in Hawaii by the end of the day. Not too tired as they had first class seating all the way inside the port pod complete with waitress service. 

The hotel was magnificent, their room, the honeymoon suite, with private dining area and a chef of their own to cook for them. They both had not failed to see the huge bed with its inviting look of comfort and luxury. Their ensuite was enormous and nearly as big as the prefects bathroom at Hogwarts. 

Over a glass of champagne and some delicious seafood, that was served to them by their private waiter, Hermione began to unwind and enjoy her long postponed honeymoon. 

Hermione was enjoying eating her fresh seafood platter, served with fresh salad. She watched Severus gulp down one of his oysters whole after dripping on some lemon juice first. The gulping action of his throat had sent a warm surge to her core. Never before had she thought eating could be a turn on. The vision and memory of Ron Weasly eating was vanquished forever from her memory, to be replaced by Severus eating his plate of Oysters. She was sure the chef said he had placed down a grocers dozen - lucky thirteen, smirked Hermione.

Severus caught her looking, as he gulped down the delicious Oysters. He was very thankful to his friend, Lucius Malfoy, for introducing him on how to eat this shellfish so many years before. As a teen he had blanched at the thought and it had turned him off until Lucius had encouraged him to taste just the one. He had loved the feeling of the mollusc as it slipped down his throat, then came the flavour aftertaste. But today he was eating them for another special reason.

He was fully aware his libido had gone to pot when Lily Evans had died. Nothing since had ever made his worm twitch until he had revived after he had pulled through from Voldemort’s snake’s bite. He had not encouraged the young witch to be at his bedside in hospital but as she read to him, he grew to appreciate her. That was when his worm began to twitch back into life and the rest of him followed.

Hermione sipped at her glass of champagne, she had not enjoyed the last few months. They had been hellish. She had never wanted to banish Severus from their marriage bed, but she had always wanted to lose her virginity on her honeymoon and not in a bed at Hogwarts. She wanted it to be special and in a place that she could remember for the rest of her life. If she had wanted it to be a Hogwarts, she could have lost it years ago, going by the queue of wizards who had persistently sought that honour. No one had been good enough, not until she set her witch’s hat at Severus Snape. She had nearly lost him, and vowed never to do that again.

Severus sipped at his own champagne as the waiter cleared away their plates and closed the door on them, leaving the couple completely alone.

“I wish we had been here at Christmas time though Severus. I so much wanted a Christmas Honeymoon." 

“Christmas in July, Hermione?” He looked at her intently and then took her hand and led her out of their room, down onto the sand. They set off along the long sandy beach hand in hand.

The beach was busy with couples walking hand in hand. Many lovers, or on honeymoon just like them, or perhaps not quite like them, not yet. Severus thought to himself. He had a plan to get into his wife’s knickers at long last. He had found two pearls inside his oysters and smirked. Perhaps this beach with it’s Magical sounding name of Magical beach and island would bring him some luck for a change. 

“Close your eyes,” Severus asked as he let go his wife’s hand. 

“Why?” She asked, not entirely trusting Severus just yet.

“Still the questions?” He retorted, trying not to sound too offended. “Please, Hermione, Trust me!”

“I do,” she said in a whisper, then gave him a soft kiss, before she nodded and closed her eyes. She was not sure what was going on but recognised a feeling of movement she had not felt in years.

“Keep your eyes closed, whispered Severus in his deep sexy throaty purr, that sent goosebumps up and down her body. She loved Severus like this. She had missed him so much. Her own doing she knew. She heard him walk away from her. She kept her eyes closed until she heard him call out from a distance away.

She opened her eyes to see her own clothing had been transformed. She was wearing a coral coloured halter neck crop top, that sparkled with a matching sarong style skirt, her feet were bare apart from a silver ankle bracelet with two little pearls.

She glanced up to gasp with shock. Her husband was further along the beach, facing her. He was not wearing his usual black, instead he was wearing a white shirt open, leaving his chest bare, revealing his happy trail that lead to his light coloured cream loose fitting trousers. She stood stunned. She loved Severus and his quirky ways of dressing. She had never seen him look so relaxed. No black in sight, apart from his hair.

Severus stood with his hands thrust deep into his trouser pockets. His shirt was not tucked in but wafted around him, its tail flapping in the light sea breeze and he had left his cuffs unbuttoned too. His long black hair was tied back loosely away from his face. His whole countenance had changed. This man was relaxed, so relaxed that he bared his feet to the air for the first time in many a year. He smiled openly across at Hermione and removed his dark glasses with an air of sophistication that sent her drooling and made her legs feel like jelly.

Hermione had began to move slowly towards her husband, her Severus Snape. She was aware there was something more than a clothes transformation going on but for the moment she did not care. She wanted that sexy man to be closer. She wanted to kiss him, run her hands up and down that exposed skin. 

Severus began to move and, increased his speed to that of his wife, the final distance being at a speed that sent them into a spinning kiss as arms locked around the other as their lips met. The tide was coming in and waves lapped at their bare feet. As the magic surrounding them expanded, the beach cleared of people leaving them completely alone on their now private beach.

“Happy Christmas, my love.” Severus said, as soon as he could speak after taking in a much needed breath of air. The kiss had lasted long as he had explored her mouth fully. She tasted so good but he had needed to finally break free or expire.

“What?” Hermione asked, confused, as much from his kiss as well as his words. “Christmas?”

Severus smirked, and wiggled his eyebrows, lifting something from his trouser pocket to show her.

Hermione gasped, it was a time turner. “They were all destroyed, I saw them all burn!” She looked upon her husband, then to the object in his hand and stared at it in shock.

“This, I found secreted away in a draw of the late headmaster Dumbledore.

“Christmas?" Hermione asked, her smile blossoming as a shiver of anticipation ran down her spine. 

Severus nodded. “Yes love, this is our Christmas honeymoon after all!”

The kiss that Severus gave Hermione, sent shivers down her body and as their passions increased, she decided it was time to rid herself of her own devised chastity belt forever. 

Wandlessly, she vanquished the contraption away. Severus need not know about it, well, not at this moment. 

SSHG

Severus was very happy that the oysters had worked. His erection had not only done him proud but had also rendered his wife fully satisfied and exhausted. 

“Severus Tobias Snape,” she sighed with a happy laugh much later. “who knew?” 

“Who knew what?” Came his sleepy reply.

“Who knew that the black bat of the dungeons had an enormous snake in hiding,”. She tittered with laughter and added, "Three times on the beach Severus, and twice here in our bed? Who knew?”

“No one,” he slurred, sleepily as he groggily placed his head up onto an exhausted arm. No one will ruddy well know you brat. His eyes could barely stay open.

Hermione giggled, uncaring that her nakedness was out there for all to see, well in their honeymoon suite at least. She gazed blearily up into her husbands face. “Promise not to tell.” She said, as she hid a hand from his view as she crossed her fingers.

“Why did you not tell me?" He asked, a hand reaching out to gently finger a curl of her hair. His wife blushed beautifully, he thought from the roots of her hair downwards. 

“Felt silly, I assumed you guessed going by all of the talk while I was in my sixth year at Hogwarts?”

“I never listen to rumours of that ilk. They usually are false. But in this case not.”  
He gave her a gentle hug and she snuggled in closer.

“Sorry,” she said, “I should have mentioned it before……”

“So should I!”

‘What?” His wife’s eyes flew open with shock and then they both began to laugh.You too? Well, Severus you get full marks from me for effort and enthusiasm.”

“You get full marks and an outstanding from me and no books in sight!” Laughed Severus, he kissed the top of his wife’s curly head. “I need sleep.”

“Me too." Hermione yawned and snuggled deeper into the loving arms of her husband.

“Hermione?” Severus asked his wife in a tentative voice.

“Yes?” She responded curious.

“Do you have sand in your bits?”

The whole bed shook with laughter as the pair agreed that sand got everywhere when you made love on the beach.

The honeymooners had spent the whole day of Christmas on the Magical beach at Honolulu then returned to their summer in July to continue with their honeymoon.

“Perhaps we should develop a spell to remove sand," smirked Hermione later the next morning. The sex on the beach had been repeated, without the time turner this time. 

“Yes, we must, especially if we keep doing it there.” Severus was openly laughing as he helped his wife in the massive shower to remove said sand but kept getting sidetracked.

SSHG

September at Hogwarts

“I did take the potion Severus.” Hermione Granger Snape repeated, for the umpteenth time to her husband. “I got it from Poppy and yes, it was one of your own bloody brews too.”

Poppy Pomfrey shook her head. “Stop it you two. You are acting like a pair of students, not like the married couple you are. Now tell me again, did anything unusual happen on your honeymoon in Hawaii?

The pair blushed deep red. Poppy rolled her eyes in despair. 

“Birds, bees, pixies and fairies, I know what went on, I do not need or require details. Now did you use magic of any form?"

A list of magic was finally rendered from looking at the pair of wands. That gave nothing unusual away and Poppy dismissed further blushes and handed them back. She would have a few tales to tell Minerva, Severus obviously had done some homework regarding magical sex. 

“Tell her?” Hissed Hermione.

Poppy folded her arms and glared at Severus Snape. She noticed that look of old on his face. He could not hide secrets from her. If she was not mistaken Severus was hiding something important. “Do tell me Mister Snape, what did you do that could have rendered a fully potent birth control potion to fail? Made by one of the best potion masters in the magical world no less? Please do explain?”

“You used a what?” Poppy exploded. “You stupid stupid boy, wizard…..headmaster!” She threw up her arms with annoyance.

Hermione turned to her husband and glared. “See, I told you I took the potion, it was not my fault I am pregnant you git, it is all your fault!”

Severus stared at his wife. “You are pregnant, It is my doing,”. He paled then he flushed. “I am going to be a father!” He stood up and kissed Hermione soundly and howled with delight.

“What?” Hermione stared up at him. Why did you give me all the grief a few moments ago when I mentioned that I could be pregnant then?”

Severus blushed, looked awkward, then admitted. “I thought it could be the birth control potion, I wanted to know who had made it, not knowing it was my own. 

“It was all down to the time turner, headmaster.” Poppy smirked. “If you had gone back in time a week or so you would be fine but going back as far as last Christmas, you should know the life of any potion, their is an expiry period. Is there not?”

Severus winced and nodded. He had been taught that as an apprentice that all potions brewed had an expiry date as well as dilution of potency. It worked forwards as well as backwards in time. They were wizards after all. He groaned. It was all his own doing.

“Oh and one more thing,” Poppy said as she exited her own Infirmary Office, “Sand also impacts on birth control potions. It is like the grit in a seashell, it can start a new life.”

SSHG

In March the following year, the Granger Snapes were proud to announce the safe arrival at Hogwarts, by Poppy’s own hand of course, a bouncing baby girl, immediately named Pearl.

She was always referred by them, as their honeymoon baby. But even Pearl could work out the maths and wondered at her parents stupidity. They being married at Christmas after all.

END.

**Author's Note:**

> I was given the pairing of Hermione Granger / Severus Snape  
> The Place: Honolulu, Hawaii  
> Summer word /food Seafood 
> 
> Thanks to my beta my friend Jocos 
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this one shot. It is complete and hope you enjoy reading and reviewing.
> 
> thanks to the Mods of Melting Pot for putting together this Summer prompt and yes, it was fun.


End file.
